Epoxies dominate the composite industry today primarily because they are relatively low-cost and are easy to use. Epoxies, however, have low thermal stabilitites and tend to be brittle. There is a need for high performance, temperature-resistant composites made curing inexpensive, "commodity" starting materials that will be useful in conditions where epoxies cannot be used. The present invention describes oligomers that fulfill these requirements and present great promise for engineering composites, particularly for aerospace applications.